


Right Where You Want Me

by Wle0416



Series: Malex Week 2020 [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Jesse McCartney concert, M/M, Malex Week 2020, Maria mention, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416
Summary: Meet Ugly Prompt: My friend drags me to the concert of some boy band that I can’t stand because they didn’t want to go alone and you overhear me complaining about how awful they are and decide to prove me wrong in a heated debate.Written for Malex Week 2020. Day 1.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828741
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Right Where You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was the perfect way to add my love of Jesse McCartney into a Malex fic. And spoiler, the debate isn't too heated because I'm soft.

Alex could not believe in the year 2020 he was being subjected to a Jesse McCartney concert.

When Maria suggested they go to his show in Albuquerque, Alex thought she was joking. Alex vaguely remembered that one song he sang about having a beautiful soul or something from his middle school days, but there was no way the guy was still performing some fifteen years later, right?

Alex was very, very wrong and when Maria texted over their standing room only tickets the night before the concert, Alex couldn't help but groan out loud. Apparently, she'd asked around their friend group to see if anyone would go, and Alex was the only one who didn't outwardly say no.

The venue was small, as Mr. McCartney was clearly past his sold-out arena days, but it was packed with women. Seriously, it was nothing but women, and Alex stuck out like a sore thumb.

"You want to go get us some beers?" Maria implored after they'd found a place to stand towards the back of the open space that was far enough away from the stage to give them ample room to dance. Maria's words, not his.

Alex headed to the bar, located in a separate room from the stage. Besides the two bartenders, there was a gaggle of girls who appeared to be celebrating a bachelorette party and a man sporting an obnoxious black cowboy hat standing a few feet away from where Alex had posted himself.

"What can I get you?" The cheerful bartender asked Alex.

"I'll take two of those IPA's you have on tap," Alex replied. "And a pair of earplugs if you have them."

The bartender laughed heartily as she grabbed two fresh glasses from under the bar. "Not a big fan of the performer tonight?"

"I can't even name one song he sings."

The bartender continued to laugh as the thick IPA poured into the glasses. "Come on. He had some big hits back in the day."

"Perhaps, but it's 2020, and my friend paid almost a hundred dollars to stand in a room with bad acoustics and listen to a guy sing songs that were popular before the iPhone came out. And I'm being generous when I say popular."

"Jeez!" The bartender slid the beers across to Alex. "Don't let anyone else here hear you talking recklessly like that!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, the guy standing at the bar slapped a twenty-dollar bill down on the bar next to Alex's beers. "Here, this round is on me."

Alex took a closer look at the cowboy, who was stunning when you were able to get a closer look. His curls were shining under the harsh bar lighting, and he was hot. Everything about him from his eyelashes to his lips and the stubble on his jawline that spilled down his neck were making Alex's face heat up, not to mention the feelings he was getting in his stomach.

You didn't see this kind of man anywhere in New Mexico. And especially not at a Jesse McCartney concert.

"Uh, thank you," Alex stammered out, his eyes still transfixed on the handsome stranger. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The man turned to Alex and had the wickedest grin spread across his disarming face. "Did you know Jesse has been steadily making music since he was twelve years old, has two platinum records, and co-wrote the biggest pop song of 2007?"

Alex's face was starting to burn. "I, uh, didn't know that. No."

"He's so much more than a guy singing songs that were popular before some electronic device came out."

The man wasn't angry so much as he was passionate. Alex had stumbled into Jesse McCartney's number one fan, who just happened to be sex personified.

"Look, I didn't mean to offend you. Or any of Jesse McCartney's other fans here. He's not my kind of artist. I prefer my music the old-fashioned way. Just a guitar, a keyboard, some drums and killer vocals," Alex responded, finally pushing his embarrassment and thirst down to speak up.

The man stifled a small snort. "Oh, Jesse can play all those instruments. And then some."

The stranger's smile was infectious, and Alex found himself grinning back like a whole idiot. "Look, I'm here with my friend, and she's a huge fan. Maybe you can hook her up with the fan club address because I've got to assume you're the president."

He looked at Alex for a beat too long and winked, nearly causing Alex to whimper. "Sarcastic and sexy. It's a pity you have such poor taste in music."

Alex almost choked on his beer, as the tone of the stranger suddenly went from know-it-Ala to intensely sexy. "I think between the two of us, it's up for debate who has better taste."

"I'll tell you what. Find me after the concert, and if you didn't have a hell of a good time, I'll take you out to dinner sometime."

It'd been a long time since someone was this forward with Alex, but he had to admit, there was something about the mysterious cowboy that had Alex's heart fluttering. "I don't think it's going to happen."

"Just find me after the concert," the man said before he tipped his hat and began to walk away from the bar.

"Hey!" Alex called after him. "I don't even know your name. And how will I find you?"

The man turned around and flashed his biggest smile. He began to unbutton his flannel shirt, causing Alex to bite his lower lip instinctively. As he got to the last button, Alex could see Jesse McCartney's large face emblazoned on the shirt he was wearing underneath.

"Name's Michael. And how could you miss me?"

With that, the stranger was walking back towards the main stage as the opening notes of 'Right Where You Want Me' rang out, and screams flooded the small space.

It was a song Alex would later know by heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading as always :)


End file.
